


Celebrating September 14th

by JustAGirlWithTooManyThoughts



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pool Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Strawberries are a GAY Fruit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGirlWithTooManyThoughts/pseuds/JustAGirlWithTooManyThoughts
Summary: A four part set of scenes that go through the day of Juliana and Valentina celebrating September 14th. Starts off smutty then gets pretty fluffy





	1. In the Kitchen

Valentina turns over in bed with a sleepy mumble. She instinctively reaches out for Juliana, but her hand doesn’t wrap around the warm and soft form of her girlfriend. There’s an empty side of the bed instead. Valentina blinks away the sleep from her eyes, rubs them with the back of her hands, and feels herself more awake. She smiles to herself, figuring that Juliana is already down in the kitchen making them breakfast. 

This year, September 14th has fallen on a Saturday and both girls plan to take full advantage of that. For weeks they dropped hints to one another, but didn’t spill any important details. It was obvious that they were going to make the day special, that both girls had something elaborate prepared for each other. 

Valentina makes her way down to the kitchen, and is somewhat surprised that she isn’t greeted by the delicious smells of pancakes and bacon. Stepping foot into the kitchen, she‘s only greeted by a smiling Juliana who‘s seated at the large island in the middle of the kitchen. There’s a can of whipped cream in front on her and a bowl full of sliced strawberries.  
“Good morning, my love.”  
“Good morning,” Valentina sweetly replies as she stands on the opposite side of the island. “What’s this,” she asked as she gestures to the two items in front of her.  
“Breakfast,” Juliana responds with a toothy grin, that she immediately tries to hide by biting down on her bottom lip. Valentina quirks her head to the side and is about to ask for more of an explanation, when Juliana rises up from her side of the island and makes her way towards Valentina. She gently pulls open the top of her lavender silk robe, revealing her smooth tan skin and the tops of her breasts, encased in a white push-up bra. Valentina’s gaze drops down to her girlfriend’s cleavage for a moment before her eyes circle back up to meet Juliana’s eyes in a silent and curious question. Juliana simply picks up a slice of strawberry and opens the can of whipped cream. The younger girl places a small swirl of whipped cream in the center of her chest and tops it off with the strawberry slice.  
“See, breakfast,” she states as she looks up through her eyelashes at Valentina. And that’s all the prompting Valentina needs, because she lowers her head to Juliana’s chest, taking the strawberry piece in her mouth and licking up the whipped cream. Then she presses a line of open mouthed kisses from the center of Juliana’s chest up to the back of her ear. Juliana lets out a sigh and a hand comes up to tangle into Valentina’s hair, while the other one goes to grip the edge of the cool marble against her back.  
“Lie down on the counter,” whispers Valentina as she nips at the underside of Juliana’s jaw. Juliana lets out a breathy chuckle.  
“Really? You don’t want to take this back to our bedroom?”  
“No,” Valentina quickly shoots back “I always have my breakfast here in the kitchen, don’t I?” She further presses her point by lifting Juliana up and placing her on top of the island. Juliana wraps her legs around Valentina’s waist, throws her arms around the other girl’s neck and pulls her in for a quick kiss. Valentina breaks them apart to reach for a piece of strawberry that she puts between her teeth and offers to Juliana. Juliana’s teeth scrape against Valentina’s lips as she takes the fruit in her mouth. Both girls eat and swallow their bit of strawberry quickly, before their lips meet again in a messy kiss. Juliana moans into Valentina’s mouth as Valentina’s tongue wraps around hers. Juliana can practically taste Valentina’s desire as it seeps into the kiss and she feels Valentina’s fingers tightly grip her hips as she angles her head so that she can kiss Juliana more deeply. After a few moments, they break apart with a huff lingering in the space between them, and then Juliana finds her voice. “Okay, I’ll lie back,” she relents as she lays back flat against the polished stone underneath her. Juliana tries not to let out a gasp as the cold reaches her through the thin material of her robe.  
“Now stay still,” Valentina instructs as she opens Juliana’s robe, delighting in the sight of her girlfriend in her underwear and bra. “You’re so beautiful and all mine,” she whispers from her place in between Juliana’s legs, which dangle off the counter. Valentina proceeds to put whipped cream on Juliana’s collarbones, the tops of her breasts, right underneath the middle of her bra, her belly button, and along the waistband of her underwear. She hums happily at her creation, taking in Juliana’s dark and patient eyes and how she lays still waiting for Valentina to descend on her body. However, her cool demeanor is betrayed by the heaving of her chest. Juliana swallows hard. But she doesn’t dare say anything, not until Valentina prompts her to.  
“So, I think it’s time I finish my breakfast, don’t you?” Valentina asks her in that too innocent and dulcet tone that usually contrasts harshly with her assertive and possessive behavior.  
“Yes,” Juliana replies, voice barely above a whisper. And Valentina grins, needing nothing more than to have her tongue sliding against her girlfriend’s skin. She traces a slow trail down her throat, taking note of the harsh bob as Juliana swallows. She presses wet kisses across her sternum, lapping up the dollops of whipped cream. She‘s making her way down towards Juliana’s bra when she hears Juliana’s breath hitch. She looks up and sees Juliana lick her lips. Valentina smirks against her chest before nipping at the skin uncovered by white fabric. Juliana lets out a hiss as her hips unconsciously shift, searching for friction. Valentina soothes the bite with her tongue, laying it down flat against Juliana’s chest. Any other day and Valentina would have taken the time to divest Juliana of her bra but she’s growing impatient with herself, needing to taste more of Juliana. So her tongue continues its path down Juliana’s body. When she sucks the whipped cream from Juliana’s bellybutton, Juliana gasps and rocks her hips at the sensation. Valentina then kisses the area around her bellybutton, mouth hot and wet against Juliana’s skin. When she reaches the line of whipped cream above Juliana’s panties, she can clearly hear Juliana panting harshly and the sound makes Valentina want to rip off her underwear and take her right away, but she‘s determined to take her time because a begging and writhing Juliana is always fun to have in front of her. She slowly licks the line of whipped cream clean off Juliana’s body, and Juliana’s hips shift again. Then Valentina pulls back to look down at her girlfriend.  
“Are you ready for me?” She asks sweetly, voice full of purposeful intent. Juliana nods quickly, licks her lips again before a breathless “yes” leaves her mouth.  
Valentina gingerly peels off her panties, fingers trailing back up her thighs after the garment is discarded without a second thought, somewhere on the floor. Valentina drops to her knees and takes in the sight of Juliana glistening and bare, all for her. She kisses up and down each of Juliana’s thighs, she moves her mouth back up and kisses along Juliana’s waist as her hands push Juliana’s thighs further apart. Valentina sucks at the skin by Juliana’s hipbone and it makes her girlfriend groan and rock her hips at feeling.  
“Valentina, please.” Juliana lets out a desperate whimper. And it’s just what Valentina was waiting for.  
“What is it?” she can’t help but tease. So Juliana lets out an impatient sigh but still obliges in giving Valentina an answer.  
“I need you to,” and she takes a deep breath before continuing. “I need you to fuck me. With your tongue,” she adds after a small pause.  
“I love it when you cuss,” Valentina says and finally pushes her tongue deep into Juliana’s center and moans at the first taste of her. Juliana, in response, lets out a grateful moan of her own and her fingers tangle themselves into Valentina’a hair. Valentina languidly pushes her tongue in and out as Juliana’s hips begin to cant along with the movements. Valentina moves her tongue and circles it against Juliana’s clit. Juliana lets out a whimper and her fingers push Valentina’s head harder against her, urging her to fuck her harder, but it doesn’t make Valentina rush her movements as she traces slow circles over and over again. She listens to Juliana trip over her name, whines and gasps escaping Juliana’s lips in an whispered plea. Valentina sucks Juliana’s clit into her mouth as Juliana grinds into her harder. Juliana’s orgasm hits her quickly, not surprising with how worked up Valentina got her, and her back raises up from the counter and she feels all the air leave her lungs. Valentina slows down her movements as she feels Juliana’s legs give out and quiver around her head. Valentina gets up, knees just a bit sore. She gives Juliana a cocky grin as she extends her hand out and helps her slightly wobbly girlfriend to her feet.  
“Come on, let’s continue this in the shower,” Valentina tells her. “I want to take you to the park today.”


	2. In the Shower

They run up to their bedroom as quickly as possible, trading messy kisses that are interrupted as articles of clothes get in the way, mainly Valentina’s pj shirt and shorts. By the time they get to the shower, they‘re both completely naked and giggling. The shower head comes to life with a “woosh,” the warm water rapidly streaming down their heads.

Now at this point in time, they had been naked in front of one another countless times, but it was still often that the sight of Valentina standing so bare in front of her left Juliana as breathless as the first time she saw her girlfriend naked. Valentina takes advantage of Juliana’s eyes busily roaming her body to purposefully stalk towards her, like a hungry lioness closing in on her prey. But Juliana regains her senses in time, and she knows that Valentina has every intention of pinning her against the wall; it’s a move that had a high success rate after all, achieving fruitful results since their first time. And Juliana quite liked it when Valentina pressed her up against the wall, but this time she has something else in mind. Juliana slips out of her grasp before Valentina can bring her arms up and cage the younger girl in between her body and the wall. And Valentina whips her head around towards Juliana, surprise very evident on her face. It makes Juliana laugh.  
“Sorry, sweetheart. Not this time.” There’s a teasing tone underlying Juliana’s words that makes Valentina raise her eyebrow at her in intrigue.  
“But keep your hands just like that against the wall, please.” And Juliana moves behind her, fingers running along the toned arms that are braced against the wall. Juliana revels in the shiver that runs through Valentina’s body as her fingers skirt down to rest just above the apex of the older girl’s thighs.  
“Is this a thank you for downstairs in the kitchen, cuz I thought that was me thanking you for making breakfast?” Valentina shoots back playfully. Juliana’s eyes narrow in a faux-threatening manner before she presses herself tighter against the other girl, one hand reaching up to cup Valentina’s breast, the other running through Valentina’s center, and she coolly whispers in Valentina’s ear, “Maybe so, but it wouldn’t be very fair for me to be the only one who gets to come this morning.” And with that, Juliana slips two fingers into Valentina. Valentina lets out a hiss, head lolling forward to rest against the tile.  
“God, you’re really wet Val,” Juliana murmurs as she licks at the shell of Valentina’s ear, pumping her fingers steadily and gently in and out of her girlfriend.  
“Yeah, I’ve been ready to go since you let me eat you out on the kitchen counter,” Valentina pants out unevenly.  
“I know,” Juliana confesses before dropping kisses along the column of Valentine’s neck. She rubs smalls circles around Valentina’s clit with her thumb, and her other hand preoccupies itself with Valentina’s breasts, alternating between firm squeezes and tugging at her nipples. Valentina’s head swings back to rest against Juliana’s shoulder and she’s letting out breathy moans as she thrusts her hips in time with Juliana’s hand.  
“Fuck, Juls. That feels so good, keep going.”  
Juliana sucks hard at the juncture of Valentina’s neck and shoulder; it makes Valentina’s hips rock harder against the fingers curling inside of her. Juliana matches her pace with the rocking of Valentina’s hips, until Valentina’s breath hitches and her hips start to stutter, jerking unsteadily, giving away her quickly approaching orgasm.  
“Yes, Juls. I’m gonna come, fuck babe, I’m gonna come.” Juliana curls her fingers inside Valentina a few more times, thumb brushing against her clit, and then Valentina’s coming with a gasp. Juliana’s name falling from her lips. Valentina slumps back against Juliana, catching her breath as Juliana kisses her shoulder. 

“We should probably actually shower now, I know you wanted to go to the park, and I made dinner reservations for us tonight,” Juliana whispers sweetly against Valentina’s shoulder, dropping one last kiss there before she grabs the shampoo bottle and absentmindedly hands it to Valentina first. Valentina hums, pouring the sweet smelling soap into her hands and massaging it into Juliana’s hair. Juliana looks up at her with an affectionate grin.  
“I love you,” Valentina says to Juliana, a sweet smile on her lips. Juliana lets out a soft giggle.  
“You’re always so mushy after you come.”  
“Oh my god, shut up.”


End file.
